Alpha and Omega: Broken Heart
by alvind-rod
Summary: What If: Humphery was eardropping of Kate and Lily's convection about him. Now, he's the one who is transizler and taking to Idaho. Alone and he has return home. What happens, If the home you knew was not the place where you want to go I Don't own Film.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Idaho**

**What If Humphery was still hanging around the branch of tree when Kate telling Garth of Humphery for been coyate. Now Humphery is broken heart and jumps down from the tree as he went to Idaho by himself.**

Humphery was playing around with his 'omega' friends who sends him flying towards a tree which it was top of Kate and Lilly who were walking towards the Mountain to find a howling parnter tonight but he hit the tree. He was grabbed a branch and was eardropping on Kate and Lily's Talking About Garth.

A star was shooting behind of him which made him more amazing and handsome as the Kate and Lilly had crush on him now of feeling there cheeks of turning red now than both of them were wagging they're tails towards him.

"Kate" he was saying with exticed in his voice to see her for the first time as Garth starts jumping down towards them of smiling which both of them were impressing how great the jump which Humphery was thinking about this guy was amazing too.

Kate and Lily's jaw was dropping and "What" Humphery was asking himself with soft but didn't want to be noticed by Kate, Garth or Lilly of thinking this guy is something isn't right about this guy.

Garth and Kate were about to say 'hi' to one another of feeling they're furs were coming closer to each other as Humphery was thinking about falling from the branch of interputting there moment between them but he forgets about it of not wanted to make fool of himself towards Kate who he really loves.

Lily was falling over to Kate of having Garth's light green eyes towards her of smiling and "Lily...how about you take yourself to some water..okay" she was telling her of not wanted to make a fool of herself and Kate starts becoming little embrassment of her sister.

"Wait..don't you like Humphery" Lily was asking Kate with concern in her voice as she stops herself of walking away from the Moonlight Howl Mountain which she and him were best friends since there pups. Humphery wants to know if Kate liked him or not which starts coming closer of wanted to know what she's going to say.

Kate looks back at Lily than Garth was suprisous too but "No..he's just coyate...and stupid omega wolf" Humphery felt his heart was broken to no repair after hearing that as Kate and Garth starts walking towards the Mountain of howl with each other.

Humphery climbs up the branch and he was sad because of Kate's feelings to him as Humphery starts feeling something breaking of looking towards the branch of the tree than "Today..isn't my day" he was telling himself of falling down towards the ground which Kate, Garth and Lilly were suprise to see him there on laying down "Humphery!" Kate was suprises and curious like Garth to see Humphery of where did he come from but he starts walking away from the MoonLight Howl Mountain.

He dares not look back at Kate or Lily as they look at him and calling towards him of not wanted to stay there no more of feeling like a coyate. Humphery walks passed some wolves who were going to the mountain to howl find there match which one of them sees him of having sad face which it was Tigria who was Alpha and she didn't really care about the law.

He didn't ever looked at them of not wanted to let them towards his problems which they start thinking about what Kate said towards him and he looking towards the river of seen his reflection but Kate's words still haunts him of saying these words from Kate's Mouth like a nightmare which that will never stop themselves.

"Stupid Omega Coyate.." he was repaying in his head of thinking which Humphery was thinking about leaving Jasper Park and he starts looking up for some comfort of the wind than doesn't noticed Tigria who was there but she was almost great Alpha like Kate was and she had light blue eyes with Light Silver with White Underbelly walking towards Humphery of wanted to help him.

He didn't felt like talking to her or anybody right now as he heard it from Kate who was saying towards his heart which they wouldn't heal fast and Humphery starts walking away from her who was trying to being alone right now from Kate's words still inside of his mind and heart which it burns to keep inside of himself. Kate was looking at Garth of feeling like she couldn't agree to marry someone who can't howl straight or amazing like her right now than felt someone's presence which her alpha skills were kicking in if someone was trying to sneak up on her but she turns around to see sad or depress Humphery walking away from her of not wanted to talk with her at all.

Humphery sits down on rock as he sees some shadows from the trees and some grass which he smells something that he never smelts before which it was very confusing for him but Kate starts feeling bad for Humphery as she wants to take back her words of making Humphery feel really depress or sad. She starts walking to him of Kate wants to apologize to her best friend whose always being there since Humphery's parents dead very young age for him before she gets to him when Kate stops to smell something was inside of the forest that was very new to her smell or Jasper Park.

Humphery feels something shot in his back which he starts feeling dizzy than starts seen some mix colors around him which he walks around likely of being silly towards every wolf and "Again with the butt's" Humphery was saying to himself which he was confusing than weird-likely and he felt little dizzy from the needle was inside of his butt. Kate was watching in distance that Humphery was like total crazy wolf which she never saw this part of him but she though it was kindly cute of him acting like this.

Humphery was walking forward of twisting his tail or legs around awhile he walks closer to side of the rock and "..I'm going to..eat the...Milky Way" he was saying out loud for everyone to heard which nobody was around to hear him say this but Kate was alittle worried about her friend now than "yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" he was out cold which he wasn't going to awake up from this for couple hours or day.

3 Humans in Green Suits were walking towards out-cold Humphery on the ground which Kate was watching them from far grass as she could attack them but they may get her too like Humphery and "Bag'em him up, Boys" one of them were saying to the other two of going the leaders which two of the men starts carrying Humphery towards the metal box "..where going to Idaho" Kate starts running to her den to tell her father of Humphery's capture by humans which they didn't wanted to lose her best friend to something.

Meanwhile from where Humphery is

Humphery starts awaking up from his uncousious and starts seen nothing some strange thing that he never seen before as he starts trying to focus where his vision was coming back to him "My...Head..What Happened" he was asking himself for wondering what happend to him after something got him in his butt and he starts looking around the box which only the light was 9 holes at almost the top of the cage.

He saw bowl as "At least they left me..some water" Humphery was telling himself which he starts drinking some than he starts spitting out which this water the disguist taste he ever taste in his life, so at this moment he find something more terrible than berries and "Not Water..." he telling himself with dry mouth of trying to get the 'not' water from his mouth than he finally stoping at some random place which he starts thinking about that it's end of his life than he wasn't going to tell Kate how he felt about her.

"Okay...Let Him Go" One of the Humans releases Humphery like lifting the door for him to start running towards the new area which he didn't realize this new area or smells and "Wow...he looked at him go" he was amazing by Humphery's speed which he starts feeling something new inside of him to make him run just like Alpha but Humphery wasn't Alpha just Omega.

Humphery was still running in the new area which his fur was hitting some tall grass now as he was top of cliff which he sees mountains which they didn't look like Jasper's Park is. One Thing came to his mind of asking himself the same question once he gotten away from the hunters than question come up again (Where was he now) and starts looking around the area which he almost didn't see rock coming towards him than dodges by ducking down to the ground.

He sees Goose and Duck was playing some weird game with some possiums which they were watching him with Goose who wanted to win this game. "What..are they doing" he was asking himself with curiousity hinting inside of his voice than he jumps off of the cliff with catching himself onto his paws to the ground which he looks up to see how high it was and "How did I do that?" Humphery was asking himself which took Alpha years to learn to do what he just did.

Duck felt fear when Humphery was coming close to them from behind of Goose who was still looking at his friend with curiousity look of why taking off like that and "Hello...you're wolf..but I haven't seen wolves in the...areas" Goose was telling Humphery with confusing voice of wondering how or why has wolf come up to him.

"Where...Am I" Humphery was asking him with no attentions of eating him or he just wants to know some more answers from where did come here in the first place.

"...In Idaho and...name is Marcel.." he turns around to Duck who was inside of tree "Paddy..come down here" he tells the other duck to meet his new friend which it was wolf than Humphery starts smiling alittle but he still sad about Kate's words were still haunting him with no reason of why she didn't like him at all at first.

"...Hi..Humphery" he was saying soft to both of them with wanted to know the answers which they starts explaining why he wanted him here in the park and "Paddy" Duck was saying in meeting new friend and Humphery was looking at Marcel with helpful eyes of not wanted to being here no more.

Marcel and Paddy was about to asking where Humphery comes from but he starts around the area of wondering if he will ever get home or does he wants to know about why Kate was so anger or disliking him like that.

"...So..where's home sweet home" Marcel was asking Humphery with suprisious and helpful voice of wants to help his new friend of going home.

"...Jasper Park...Canada" He tells his new friends who were looking towards him with smiles and he starts remembering what Kate was saying about him bieng a stupid and coyate omega which if he didn't want to return or go back to Jasper Park at all because they was nothing for him there. He was getting sad by the memories of what everyone thinks about him and Humphery starts sitting down to stop of thinking about going back or not.

Marcel and Paddy stops flying towards the destination to help Humphery get home and lands next to him with softly landing than "What is wrong, Sir Humphery" Marcel was asking if he's alright to sees sad face onto Humphery's face which he didn't know what to say about his feelings or emotions towards Kate no more.

Humphery starts walking back to the North to find his way home with no saying word towards them of not wanted to Marcel or Paddy knowing that Humphery was weak or just omega who didn't know how to face his feelings for someone or emotions to go back home, Jasper Park.

"I...have way back to Jasper" Marcel telling Humphery an new way to get home fast and quickly which he made stop in his tracks as Marcel and Paddy starts leading him towards a truck where music was playing.

**okay this for the First Chapter**

**Next is Chapter Telling Winston**

**Alvin D-Rod**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Telling Wiston

Here is the Next of Chapter of Alpha and Omega: Broken Hearts- Kate is telling Winston what happening to Humphery and she starteds thinking about him.

Kate was running to her den and Winston was looked at the moon. "Dad..." he turned around to see Kate out of breath.

"What's wrong..Kate" he was worried about her and "It's about Humphery..he was taken by humans to...Idaho" she explaining everything about Humphery's Dispeared.

"There's..nothing I can do..right now, Kate" she was worried about Humphery and started thinking how she tricked him by calling him, stupid omega coyate.

Winston went in the den and Kate looking down at the valley. The omegas for first time ever, don't know what to do today.

"...Why Did I.." Kate was asking herself from her actions of last night. (He's a stupid omega coyate) ringed in her head.

Lily walking coming in from the night and "Hi Kate" she looked at sister. Kate started crying because Humphery was gone because of her.

She didn't say word to her sister than "What's wrong..Kate" she hugged her sister, Kate.

"It's..Humphery..I made him leave" she was telling Lilly what she seen him taken by humans to another park.

Meanwhile

"..In Box" Humphery was stare at the white trailer of truck and heard the front door. Marcel and Paddy were looked and saw the couple coming.

"Hide.." Marcel pushed Humphery under the truck and "Like..opposites attracts somtimes.." but Humphery was not paying attention to the story.

The couple went to the front truck and getting inside. Humphery inside after hearing boom noise of it.

He started laying down and "...Why should I...go back" he was asking himself and falling asleep but he had nightmare.

(Humphery's Nightmare)

"...He's nobody...Just a Stupid Coyate" Kate was getting married to Garth and rubbed nose together. "..Whatever..you say my mate" Kate and Garth started laughing at him.

(Humphery's Nightmare Ending)

He was heart broken than waking up from the nightmare. Humphery started crying because Kate and Garth's Wedding.

Humphery don't remember the last time, he cryed for someone execpt his parent's funeral and that was sad day. He went through lot pain and never telled nobody.

Back at Jasper Park

Winston went to have meeting with Tony and "Tony...Our Omega Leader, Humphery is Missing.." Tony knew something that Winston doesn't know.

"Winston...I have tell you something" he was looked seriously at Winston's Pack and "Humphery's...Western and Eastern Wolf.." Everyone was suprised what Tony was saying about Humphery.

Kate stepped forward and "How..is that possible" Tony looked at Winston's daugther, Kate and he knew had to explaining everything to everyone in the pack.

Everyone in the pack were suprised what Humphery really was.

"It's like...this" Tony started talking about Humphery's Past

"His Mom...was East and Dad..was West..but there was one problem. They can't have mated because of the war and...Jasper War with North, South, East and West" Tony was telling everyone what really happened in the war of finding Jasper Park.

"At the End...Humphery was born and both of parents were dead at the end of war...he never knew what he was..then Winston told him, he was the future omega leader" everyone knew what happened next Humphery growed up to become Omega Leader.

Kate was thinking about him because she never give him the chance to approve himself to her. "..Mom.." "Yes Lily" Lily stepped forward and "I can show Garth around the valley" she was asking to close Garth.

"Okay...Dear" Garth jumped over the river and both of them started walking to the valley. Kate was sad because what she did to Humphery.

Back at Truck Stop

Humphery open the door and find some bag of food. He tried to opening it and finally opening it. Before nobody can see him, started eating the cupcake and the door opened.

A man who was wearing a jumpsuit and "SAM...BRING THAT GUN" he started yelling inside of the garage and another man running outside.

Humphery started running to the fence to trying to escaped from the man but it dead end. He turned around and "Need..Last Wishes For YOU" the man shooted the gun but missed. It the fence and Humphery escaped.

He started walking into the rain and saw small den in tree. Humphery went inside of it and he asleep through the storm as it passed by.

This it for the Chapter

Next is Humphery's Decision

Here is a preview of it:

"Should I...Go Back or Stayed on the Train" Humphery was asking himself because Kate's words still in his head.

He started looking outside of the train and remember that Kate was engaged to Garth of East Pack.

"..Hello my friend" Marcel and Paddy were flying than saw Humphery was thinking about something.

"Jasper Park next up...Stay Close..Okay" Paddy was telling Humphery that he was going to be home soon.

I promised there's going to be Lily and Garth Moment.

Alvin D-Rod

P.S: I Want your votes. Should Humphery stay on the train or Go Back to Jasper Park.

Yes For Humphery stay on the Train.

No For Return to Jasper Park

It's choose


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Return to Jasper Park

Guess who is back...I'm here and next chapter of A&O: Broken Hearts. I thought about a sequel for the this story.

Humphrey was started getting up from the asleep. Marcel and Paddy were fly in and "What are you doing here" Marcel ask him with concerns voice.

"...I need something to eat..and there is got to be another way to Jasper..." Humphrey was

looked at Marcel.

He put rock on the ground and "Over that Mountain...you be home..in no time" Paddy was amazing by the hit of it.

Humphrey started running to the the mountain to catch the train and go home.

One question keep repeating in his head: (Why should I go back) and he starts remembering that night when he was Knapp by humans, taking to Idaho.

At Jasper Park

"So why is called rabbit pole mountain" Garth looked at Lily and her smiled "Because this where rabbits like to use the restroom" he starts jumping around been disgust by it.

Lily looked at him and me just kidding" Garth was looked at his right paw and "Oh your funny

Omega" Lily nodding 'yes'

"Okay make laugh" Lily start doing the turtle run-over "Hmmm you get me" Lily turned her head to Garth's and "A turtle that cannot get up".

Garth was laughed at her joke and "Come on, do you want to know what alpha can do" Lily felt little suspicious about it.

"We'll mother approved" "Ofcourse" Garth and Lily started walking to through the forest and he starts feeling developing a crush on her.

Where The Mountains

Humphrey was running to the train and top of hill. "There's the train" He starts walking down of mountain in the snow.

He saw some trees than jumped inside the train. Humphrey started laying down for some thinking how jasper has changed without him.

"Does anybody ever missing me" he looked at the floor of the train and thought about Kate for moment. But stopped thinking about her because she is getting married.

At Jasper Park

The Full Moon was showing itself of beautifulness and Kate started howling to it.

Lily was helping Garth with howling and both of them were howling at the moon.

At Train

Humphrey felt something by the moon than he started howling at the moon. He started turning around to lied down for some asleep and dreaming about Kate.

"Bonjour my friend" Marcel waking Humphrey and he started waking up from his dream.

"What are you guy doing here" Humphery looked confused at them than "Jasper Park is up now"

Paddy and Marcel got hit broad sign.

Humphery jumped down and walked slowly in valley. "I'm Home I guess" he did not felt happy.

Humphrey because Kate's wedding is two days from now.

He saw Kate at hill and howling at the moon. "Hi Kate" she was surprised by voice that disappeared a week go.

"Humphrey" she started running to him but he had serious face at her. "Kate, never mind" he to walked to his den.

She was surprised by his actions and never thought that Humphrey fun-loving turning into a Lone Wolf.

At Humphrey's Den

He started crying Humphrey himself of sleeping and getting asleep. "Why did I come back".

This it for Chapter

Next is Humphrey's Feelings

The next chapter is going have some bad language in it and sad chapter of it.

Alvin D-Rod 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Humphery's Feelings**

**...Hello...Guess Whose back into Making Stories of Alpha and Omega...I'm sorry I have been away for so long but I am back. Here's the Chapter of A & O: Broken Hearts: Humphery is back at Jasper and now, he thinks about leaving for the final time because of Broken Heart has no reason to stay.**

Humphery started waking up from asleep but he looked at around his den then (I'm back in Jasper Park...now what) He was thought about with sadness in heart because of broken he received from Kate.

He started walked outside to catch some air and trying his hardest to stop thinking about the Moonlight of being called a 'Stupid Omega Coyote'. But as much he tries, Humphery cannot the idea out of him.

Humphery looked around and saw the wolves doing there morning duties as Alphas or Omegas. It was sunny and some clouds here there but it was perfect then Humphery started walked to Kate's Den.

He saw some of his Omega Friends but Humphery did not stop to talked to them. Humphery felt some much that he did not want to talked to nobody about it.

Kate was outside and Lily brushing Kate's tail for the wedding then "So I heard that you and Garth...spend some time with one another Kate was asking Lily but she started blushing little of the memories.

Lily accidentally brushed Kate's tail to hard and "Ouch..Lily" "Sorry" Lily saying that with tree and throw it away.

Humphery walked to see them then "Hi...Kate...and Lily" Humphery said it in sad voice but both of them were surprised by it. They started thinking about same something (Is Humphery that hurt about that night.)

Humphery looked at both of them with sad and they are was no happiness in his eyes no more. "I...wanted to say 'Conculations' on the wedding, Kate...and Goodbye" Humphery looked at Kate and Lily who was surprised by Humphery's comment and saying to them.

"Goodbye" Lily and Kate said in unison

He looked at Lily then Kate and "Yes...I'm going leave Jasper for good..because I-I" Humphery was started to Kate about his feelings towards her.

"I Loved You, Kate..so much..when I first saw you when I was pup...but now...I'm just coyote to you...I'm going to become Lone Wolf" Humphery started turning around to walked away from them but stopped in his tracks.

"...I see you at the wedding" He said with no emotions in his voice and Lily looked at Kate with serious eyes. "You..destroy his heart...I hope your happy..sis" She looked at Humphery with his head looked at grounds with tears coming from his eyes with every step, he takes.

Lily started thinking about Humphery and his feelings towards her sister. She just wish cannot see him like this they are was no helping Humphery.

**Next Time: The Wedding Final Part: Goodbye Jasper Park**

**We will I feel well so I am going to give you a preview:**

**Humphery watch on as Kate and Garth were about to touch noses then he gets a surprise of his**

**life...**

**That is it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Wedding Final Part: Goodbye Jasper Park**

**Okay...Now everyone is mad at me because of not updating so much like I used too but I'm looking a new job, training of doing a Driver and Doing Homework for College so I'm deep Sorry for everything.**

Humphery was walked to his Den but he was feeling like a lone. It's been a 2 days since, he gotten back from Idaho but Humphery was not he's playful and omega-self.

He barely ever talked to his friends and didn't stop or making jokes for everyone to laugh then Kate was looking at distance. She felt something for Humphery that she can't speak or explain what this new feelings inside of her started to felt for Humphery.

(What's wrong with me) Kate starts asking herself then it was close of hour to the wedding.

The Wedding

Everyone was rathering around the rock where Kate and Garth were starting the mate ritual or wedding to unite the pack. Humphery was sitting where Lily was starting to cry but he didn't show much feelings or emotions to it.

Because he was too depress or sad to say anything about it then when Kate and Garth were about to rub noses.

Garth open his eyes and Kate open her eyes, both of them pull away because they had what they wanted or need. "We can't" he and she said in usison then Garth walked to Lily and "I ready have a mate" Garth was saying to Lily and she smiled.

Kate walked to Humphery and he was suprised then "Humphery...I'm really sorry of saying that 'Coyate-" she was cut off by Humphery by kissing her on the lips then everyone was suprised but Kate closed her eyes.

Wiston, Eve and Tony knew what they're Son and Daughter wanted now. So let the destroy the law for Alpha and Omega's then Humphery pull away from Kate. "Kate..I wanted to tell you something" He was about to say the third words to her.

"Yes..Humphery"

"I-I-I Love You..With All My Heart and Soul" Humphery said with his heart to Kate and she smiled really big then started crying because of he was saying that to her.

Both of them were getting closer for another kiss and they finally true love. That Day, Humphery and Kate started living in Humphery's Den and Garth and Lily started staying with Winston and Eve.

Humphery prosepol to Kate when the Moon was Bright in the Sky of Stars and "Yes...I will Marry you..Humphery" She smiled at him with happiness smile she gotten.

"Humphery just one question"

"Yes..My Love" Making Kate blush under her fur "Do you want to start a family with me" Kate was asking him the biggest question in both of there alives.

**But my friends that's for another time**

**Thank you everyone read this story...but I think It's going to be last one til Lone Wolf Adventures is Done..I'm Done Making A & O Stories...For Now.**

**Alvin D-Rod Out**


End file.
